Mysterious Song Contest 26
|venue =Taipei Arena |winner = |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =51 Countries |debut = |opening = Princess Ai & A-Lin "I Won't Leave" |interval = |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Llemian Faregoer Misterili Eurogod99 |return = |withdraw = }} Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 26th Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #26 will be the 26th edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Taipei Arena, located in Taipei, , following the country's victory at the 25th edition with Princess Ai & A-Lin performing "I Won't Leave". This will be the first time the city hosts the event. The contest is scheduled to consist of 3 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 11th December 2015 and the grand final being the 02nd January 2016. As of 08th December 2015, 51 countries have announced their participation in the contest, this is the biggest number of participant competing in Mysterious Song Contest Wikia since edition #25 where 38 countries took part. Location Formosa TV , announced on 06th December 2015 that their first choice as host arena for the Contest was the Taipei Dome in Taipei. However other cities and arenas were still able to apply. After win in Caracas, those making a bid had approximately three days to submit their offer to Formosa TV. The Taipei Arena in Taipei, which has a capacity of approximately 15,085 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 07th December 2015. This will be the Arena's first hosting of the contest after news that the Taipei Dome would not be ready to host the show in time. Presenters On 07th December 2015, Formosa TV announced that Barbie Hsu and Jerry Yan will be the host/s of the 26th contest. Ariel Lin will host in the Green Room. Format The competition will consist of three semi-finals and a final, a format which has been used more regularly in the contest. The 07 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 3 countries from the previous edition , and the host nation . Once the 21 qualifiers have been announced there will be a 24 hour vote for the wildcard which will join the finalists to create a grand final of 25 countries. Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation into the contest. Table key : Participating Countries : Withdrawing Countries : TBA : TBA Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Anna Abreu #23 * JEM #10 * Melanie Martinez #25 * Antique #23 * Aliona Moon #09 * Samira Said #05,#06,#08,#09,#10,#12,#13,#14,#15,#16,#24,#25 * Alsou #08,#19 * Elvis Se Seun #24 * Velvet #14 Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 10th December 2015. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists , and . The countries were split into three pots which would either be semi final 1, semi final 2 or semi final 3. Then a random generator was used to allocate countries into the running order. The results were as follows: It was decided that would vote in semi final #01, would vote in semi final #02 and to vote in semi final #03. This was to assure to make the results fair and even for all participants in the edition. Once the qualifiers have been announced the finalists have 48 hours to vote for the country they want to see as their wild card from the non-qualifiers. That country would then join the finalist into the grand final. Semi Final 1 16 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 1 of the 3 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 07 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified : Wildcard Qualifier Semi Final 2 16 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 1 of the 3 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 07 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Semi Final 3 16 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 1 of the 3 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 07 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Grand Final 25 Countries will create the grand final. 07 from Semi Final 1, 07 from Semi Final 2, 07 from semi final 3, 1 wildcard and the automatic qualifiers , and The draw on , and position in the running order was done prior to the Semi Finals. This was the running order for the Grand Final '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting & Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First part of results 01. Mira (A Romanian Singer) 02. Simon Cowell (A British Music Producer) 03. Alexander Rybak (A Norwegian Singer) 04. Isabel Bayrakdarian (An Armenian-Canadian Opera Singer) 05. Angeline Quinto (A Filipino Singer) 06. Dubi Gal (An Israeli Actor and Director) 07. Bill Kaulitz (A German Singer) 08. Dalia Chih (An Algerian Singer) 09. Demi Lovato (An American Singer and Songwriter) 10. Melanie Martinez (Dominican Act for Edition #26) 11. Kamshat Zholdybaeva (A Kazakh Singer from the band KeshYou) 12. Gabriela Soukalova (A Czech bi-athlete) 13. Mariza (A popular Fado singer) 14. Annalisa (An Italian Pop Singer) 15. Cristal Snow (A Finnish Singer) 16. Hugh Quarshie (A Ghanaian-born British actor) 17. Máiréad Nesbitt (Aan Irish Classical and Celtic Music Performer) Second part of results 18. Joanna Krupa (A Polish American Model and Actress) 19. Flaka Krelani (An Albanian Kosovar singer) 20. Ragnhildur Steinunn Jónsdóttir (an Icelandic TV Personality) 21. Eva Daeleman (A Flemish radio and TV presenter) 22. Helena Paparizou (A Greek-Swedish Singer songwriter) 23. Jordana Brewster (A Panamarian actress living in the US) 24. Vivian Dawson (A Canadian-Zealandic Actor) 25. Cserpes Laura (A Hungarian Singer) 26. Nicole Kidman (an Australian-American Actress) 27. Trijntje Oosterhuis (A Dutch Pop and Jazz Singer) 28. Houda Saad (A Moroccan Female Singer-Songwriter) 29. DJ Ötzi (An Austrian Entertainer and Singer) 30. Kejsi Tola (An Albanian singer) 31. Eric Saade (A Swedish Pop Singer) 32. Stine Bramsen (A Danish Singer And Songwriter) 33. Ana Stanic (A Serbian Pop Singer and Songwriter) 34. Svetlana Loboda (A Ukrainian Singer And Composer) Third part of results 35. Myra Sky (An Egyptian Singer) 36. Stefanie Sun (A Singaporean Singer-Songwriter) 37. Lilimar Hernandez (A Venezuelan Actress) 38. Cesar Millan (A Mexican-American dog behaviorist) 39. Tal Benyerzi (An Israeli-born French singer-songwriter) 40. Senhit Zadik Zadik (An Italian singer) 41. Nathalia Ramos (A Spanish actress) 42. Angella Katatumba (A Ugandan Singer and Songwriter) 43. Sergey Lazarev (A Russian Singer, Dancer and Actor) 44. Brandon Flowers (An American singer of Lithuanian Descent) 45. Andy Lau (A Hong Kong Cantopop Singer and Actor) 46. Heather Watson (An English female tennis player of Papuan Descent) 47. Elaine Martins (A Brazilian Singer and Pastor) 48. Park Ji-min (A South Korean singer and rapper) 49. Katrin Sjögren (A Ålandic politician) 50. Doina Ciobanu (A Moldovan Internet Blogger) 51. Troye Sivan (A South African-born Australian actor) 52. Cam Adler (An Australian guitarist) Voting Grid This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified This is how the finalists scored in the wildcard battle. : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced